miraculousladybugfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Cuaderno
"El Cuaderno" es el primer webisodio de Miraculous: Tales from Paris.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qO-VMx-0_40 Sinopsis Marinette, Alya y Juleka le muestran a Rose que su cuaderno puede ser muy especial. Personajes * Rose Lavillant * Marinette Dupain-Cheng * Alya Césaire * Juleka Couffaine * Chloé Bourgeois * Adrien Agreste * Nino Lahiffe Transcripción ---- Escena: Parque. Rose le muestra su nuevo cuaderno a Juleka, Marinette y Alya. ---- Traducción = Rose: Lindo, ¿no? Cuando lo vi en la tienda, ¡supe que tenía que comprarlo! Juleka: Genial. Alya: ¡Es tan tú! Marinette: Y es rosado, ¡justo como te gustan! Rose: ¡Lo sé! Es tan romántico… Chloé: (desde lejos) Está bien, ¡bien patético! ¡Jajaja! En serio, ¿por qué te emocionas tanto por un cuaderno tan aburrido? Marinette: No la escuches, Rose, solo está celosa. Chloé: ¡Uh-uh! ¿Yo, celosa? ¡Claro que no! No quisiera su soso cuaderno, ¡aunque me pague para que me lo lleve! ¡Jajajaja! Alya: ¡A nadie le importa lo que tú piensas, Chloé! (Rose comienza a llorar) Marinette: No escuches a esa mocosa, Rose, ¡tu cuaderno se ve asombroso! Juleka: Sí, es genial. Alya: Sí, ¡Juleka tiene razón! Marinette: No te preocupes, Rose. A todas nos gusta tu cuaderno y más importante, a ti te gusta, ¿te acuerdas? Rose: No. No, ¡Chloé tiene razón! ¡No tiene nada de especial! Marinette: ¿Entonces qué tal si lo hacemos especial? Rose: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Marinette: ¡Podríamos escribir algo en él! Alya: Mm-hm, ¡gran idea chica! Juleka: Genial. Alya: ¡Hagámoslo! Y tú también podrías dibujar algo, Marinette. (Chloé se ve molesta) Juleka: (escribiendo en el cuaderno) "Querida Rose, eres genial." Alya: (escribiendo en el cuaderno) "Para Rose, la persona más dulce que conozco." (Chloé se ve asqueada desde lejos) Marinette: (escribiendo en el cuaderno) "Querida Rose, este cuaderno es igual a ti: ¡rosado, elegante y único!" (Marinette dibuja una rosa) Rose: ¡Ah, es hermoso! Gracias, Marinette. Gracias chicas, ¡son las mejores amigas! Nino: ¡Guau! ¡Genial, Marinette! Adrien: ¡Sí, esa rosa se ve asombrosa! Eres muy talentosa, Marinette. (Marinette se sonroja) Marinette: (tartamudeando) Ah- Gracias, Adrien. Chloé: Grr, ridículo, ¡completamente ridículo! |-|Original = Rose: Pretty, right? When I saw it in the store, I knew I had to get it! Juleka: Awesome. Alya: It's so you! Marinette: And it's pink, just how you like them! Rose: I know! It's just so romantic… Chloé: (desde lejos) It is pretty, pretty pathetic! Hahaha! Seriously, why do you get so excited over such a bland notebook? Marinette: Don't listen to her, Rose, she's just being jealous. Chloé: Uh-uh! Me, jealous? Of course not! I wouldn't want her tasteless notebook, even if she paid me to take it from her! Hahaha! Alya: No one cares what you think, Chloé! (Rose comienza a llorar) Marinette: Don't listen to that brat, Rose, your notebook looks amazing! Juleka: Yeah, it's awesome. Alya: Yeah, Juleka's right! Marinette: Don't worry Rose. We all love your notebook and more importantly, you love it, remember? Rose: No. No, Chloé's right! There's nothing special about it! Marinette: What if we made it special then? Rose: What? How? Marinette: We could all write something on it! Alya: Mm-hm, great idea girl! Juleka: Awesome. Alya: Let's do this! And you could draw something too, Marinette. (Chloé se ve molesta a la distancia) Juleka: (escribiendo en el cuaderno) "Dear Rose, you're awesome." Alya: (escribiendo en el cuaderno) "To Rose, the sweetest person I know." (Chloé se ve asqueada a la distancia) Marinette: (escribiendo en el cuaderno) "Dear Rose, this notebook is just like you: pink, stylish and unique!" (Marinette dibuja una rosa) Rose: Ah! It's so beautiful! Thank you, Marinette, thank you girls. You're the best friends ever! Nino: Whoa! Way cool, Marinette! Adrien: Yeah, this rose looks amazing! You're really talented, Marinette. (Marinette se sonroja) Marinette: (tartamudeando) Wah- Thank you, Adrien. Chloé: Grr, ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! ---- FIN ---- Curiosidades * El video contiene una secuencia al final que revela que la Temporada 1 estará disponible en Netflix para el 14 de Febrero del 2017. ** Se desconoce si esto será restringido a la versión en inglés o se extenderá a otras. en:The Notebook ru:Блокнот pt-br:O Caderno Categoría:Webisodios